Gifted Betrayal
by DeepShadeOfJade
Summary: Adrienne Jay, a teenage girl with a possible gift is betrayed and ends up with the Volturi. Alec and Jane can relate to her because of what happened to her, will she join the Volturi forever and seek revenge? Alec/OC
1. Accused

**Alec POV**

"Master you sent for us," Jane chimed as we strolled into the throne room, Demetri, Felix and Heidi already standing at the front in front of our masters.

"Yes dear ones, here is why, Demetri I want you to track a young girl of thirteen years, she has potential to be a very strong asset to our cause, I wish for you to bring her here. Protect her from danger no matter what," we all nodded, "Demetri her name is Adrienne Jay, she lives in a small town called Estrella Valley. Please be off now."

On that note we all followed Demetri to a small enclosed valley in the middle of nowhere, there seems to be some form of procession going on, a wooden stage sat in the middle of the town square with a wooden beam coming out of it was crowded by people, luckily today is cloud covered so we can walk around unnoticed, Jane nudged me and indicated to a shop that sells voodoo to protect from the creatures of the night, Oh Hell.

Suddenly the crowd cheered and a girl in a white spaghetti strap dress that flows around to her ankles was brought out tied at the hands, what the hell is going on?

"That is her, Adrienne Jay," Demetri muttered, wondering what was happening, I know this because he has one small almost inaudible crease in his forehead from thinking too hard.

I watched as the human's wavy light brown hair fell to just over her shoulders, whipped around her face, her sin pale, and her eyes the palest blue ever, pretty but she looks terrified.

They tied her up to the post and started putting twigs, sticks and hay around her, this gave me a sense of déjà vu, but I will not think about that.

We watched in the distance quietly, the day darkened dramatically as the man spoke with a leather bound book in his hand; "Adrienne Jay, accused of witchcraft shall today at the seventeenth hour be burnt at the stake until dead. Adrienne repent and God may forgive you for your sins," I looked to Jane who looked horrified, I pulled her close to me, man some people are mental, she is just a girl, just like Jane was and now she is a weapon.

The human whimpered slightly, "Adrienne repent and your soul may rest in peace," the man bellowed, "this is your last chance, repent."

She looked at a group of people in the crowd, they looked vaguely like her, family maybe, they shook their heads at her and smiled maliciously.

"Set the witch to burn," Heidi looked around at Demetri, he shrugged and turned to Felix, he looked at me and Jane.

"We get her out when the flames are high enough to obscure us from view, make sure minimal harm comes to her, we'll change her if we have to," I love it when Jane takes control, she watched as the dried material was set alight, the girl cried for her mothers as the flames licked across her clothes and skin.

**Adrianne POV**

Eight in the evening, my family nowhere to be seen or heard, a bang came from downstairs, I hopped from my bed to see what was happening, men stood there with ropes and looked up when I tramped down the stairs.

"What's wrong mayor Thomas," he looked at me before two men grabbed me and bound my wrists together before they covered my eyes and picked me up, I screamed that this was a stupid joke, they didn't listen, I felt myself get chucked onto stone flooring and someone say, "have your way with her for now, she burns at dusk tomorrow the stupid wench," I think that voice was my father.

I felt ruff hands pull the blindfold from my face and a stubble faced man looked down on me, he knelt down next to me as I tried to back away, he just grabbed my hands pulling me back to him before he laid sloppy kisses down my neck and to my t-shirt, his hands roamed my body. Crying did no good because he would just hit me or slip his tongue into my mouth, no one was listening anyway.

He _had his way with me _for hours, my body felt strained and sore, broken and used, I stayed silent until he left me bare on the floor, a group of woman came down later with a few men company, one watched with pity as I lay there, bloody and bruised, my ego wounded, she stepped closer and pulled a silk dress down my body before slipping some undergarments on me, it was Mrs. Delores, she was always kind to me.

They all left then and I lay there tired and worn, but I daren't sleep in case he came back.

Many hours later men came down and lifted me to my feet before securing the rope around my wrists, it bound me and left my skin bloody, but that is the least of my problems as I saw the stake on the platform.

I stayed silent as I was bound to it tightly, only whimpers escaped my cracked parched lips.

Tears streamed down my face as I thought of what was going to happen, and all because random things happen around me that I can't control. I barely noted the priest talking to me, my eyes gaped when my old friends walked up with wooden torches and lit the flammable material, this town was always way too superstitious, I was planning on leaving in four years, travelling the world, but no more.

I screamed as it burnt my skin, the water evaporating from me leaving the wounds to sizzle, bubble and pop, bleeding badly.

Smoke engulfed my lungs and choked me, it smelt like death, I smell like death, I cried again as the flames reached up higher around me, no longer able to see the outside world, I wanted my mum to comfort me, but no, they left me home alone for this to happen.

I tugged at the ropes around my wrists, I know full well it is pointless, but I have to try, people cheered as my body slouched, the flames started on my wrists when something cool graced across my hands undoing the ropes, once they were loose, I slouched and something cool picked me up, I felt wind tearing at my hair, but the heat and flames were long gone.

Breathing was strained for me but I noted that I am now lying on cool, damp grass, tickling my burns and face, is this heaven or hell? I tried to move but pain shot up my legs, definitely hell.

People were talking around me, "what should we do?" a melodic voice asked from above my head, woman I'm guessing.

"Take her to Aro and ask him, tell him the whole truth," a male answered, his voice also musical, "Jane are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking, we need to go and get onto the jet, someone pick her up," I felt two thin arms hook under my legs and body, I whined slightly when pressure felt on my wounds but stopped when wind rushed by my face again, cooling down the singes.

Once the wind stomped I was lying on something plush and soft, my head on someone's lap I think, nails playing through my hair, "it's okay sweetheart, we're going to make it all better," a woman cooed me, I nodded slightly, I trust this one, I felt a pull towards her, I relaxed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain before my mind blacked out.

…

My eyes felt strained, I pried them open to see an auburn haired lady with pale skin and blood red eyes looking down on me, we were on a plane, slowly I tried to sit up, the lady helped me out by placing a gentle hand on my back and steadying me.

Once I was up I got a good look at my legs, they had been wrapped in cloth so I only saw the top where it is slightly pink, four more heads looked in my direction when I was up, they all had red eyes, I tried to hide behind the woman with auburn hair, she laughed lightly and patted my head.

"They won't hurt you don't worry," she sang slightly I looked back around; they were all still staring at me.

A tall gangly male smiled reassuringly at me, "you okay kiddo?" I looked at him as though questioning his sanity; I mean I was just burnt at the stake by people I loved.

"Are you an idiot Felix?" A blonde girl growled, she looked at me with a small smile, it looked forced, "I'm sorry; he's not one of the brightest people around."

I nodded slightly before looking around the jet.

I felt the plane tilt downwards slightly, the auburn woman, supported me as we landed and picked me up when the door opened before she started running, following the others, they ran… fast? Yup that would explain how they ran, they stayed in the shadows until we reached a small city with cobblestone streets until we reached an alley with a manhole which Felix lifted the lid from and jumped down, a frosty haired male followed along with the blonde, a chocolate haired boy nodded for auburn hair to jump down, I clung to her tightly when she did, but she landed perfectly, chocolate hair landed next to us and closed the manhole.

They started running again down the black tunnel, she stopped moving so fast when we reached an open lit room a woman greeted us in something like Italian, are we it Italy? She looked at me worried as I clung to the auburn haired woman, she walked past the receptionist with a small nod until we reached an elevator, the others were waiting there, once in the worst music ever started.

It was worse than the burns and I am eternally grateful when it ended and the door opened, I am fed up of being carried but I don't think I can walk, we reached two ok doors, all tall and royal looking, the blonde one opened them up and stepped inside, us following.

In the front there are three men, pale with red eyes, from left to right; brown wavy hair, frown; straight black hair, smile; white blonde hair and a angry face.

"Ahh, I'm glad you are back, Jane," he looked to the blonde, Jane, and took her hand, he closed his eyes for a few seconds before he turned to me shocked, he looked me over before he was in front of me in a second glancing down at my legs, "you poor thing, we will have to get her a doctor, Demetri tell Gianna to phone a doctor."

"Yes master," the frosty haired one walked from the room, he was back within a minute, "one will be here in half and hour."

"Thank you, Adrienne, please may I take you hand?" I nodded, I guess he could unless he gets some form of high from holding hands, I took one of my hands from clutching the auburn haired woman's shirt and gave it to him, he closed his eyes and stayed like that for a couple of minutes, "oh dear, we will have to deal with them," he finally spoke, huh?

"What is it Aro?" White head asked.

"I shall tell you later Caius," he turned to him before looking at Heidi again, "dear, please take her to her room and sort her out, make sure she is in loose clothing for when the doctor arrives and tell her."

"Yes Master," she ran from the hall and up into a room, white with a blue carpet and a double bed, she set me down before running into a closet and coming out with some baggy pyjama's, slowly she peeled the dress from my body, I winced when it hit some sore skin on my side but stayed quiet, once the dress was off I covered up my chest, she smiled slightly before pulling the top over my hand and tucking my arms in it, carefully she lay me back and pulled on the soft bottoms, "there you go sweetie, the doctor will be here in a couple of minutes." She cooed before sitting down on a rocking chair by a desk.

About ten minutes later a knock came at the door, Jane stepped in with Chocolate hair and a man with slicked back blonde hair, another boy with honey hair and a pixie haired girl came in as well.

The blonde man wore one of those lab coats and sat in front of me setting his bag of tricks down, "hello Adrienne, my name is Carlisle, I'm just here to do what I can about your legs, okay?" I nodded and watched as he pulled my trouser legs up past my knees, carefully he unravelled with material used as a bandage, I heard a few gasps and looked around, Jane seemed completely shocked at my legs; bright red with blisters and loose skin, some black and all shiny, I'm never going to be able to wear skirts again, oh that annoys me.

The honey haired one looked me in the eye then and I felt a wash of calm roll over me.

"Well this is… second close to third degree burns. I can give you some cream to help heal them and painkillers, I want you t keep them wrapped up," he faced Jane with that said, I turned away from my legs and felt the first tears prickle my eyes, if they come now they will never stop.

Carlisle turned back to my legs with a pot of cream in his hands, he gently rubbed it over them, it stung slightly and I couldn't watch, he then wrapped bandages around them and faced me before giving a pot to Jane, it had the cream in it, he reached into his bag and gave her another pot of pills.

He gave me a sad smile along with his two accompanists, before standing and leaving, I turned from the closed door to auburn hair, she looked nauseous, I turned a buried my face in the pillow and let the tears flow, I can't contain them anymore; fist I was kidnapped by people I know; second I was beaten and my virginity stolen; third I get burnt at the stake for being a witch, how absurd; fourth my family and friends assist the previous; fifthly I'm taken from my home, but I guess it isn't home anymore; sixth I have mega burns that hurt and look ugly and I'm going to have to live with them for the rest of my life.

Tears dampened my pillow and I fell into a heated nightmare.


	2. Settling

**Adrienne POV**

My legs are numb, sore but it is numbed out, I pulled my head from my tear stained pillow, my hands reached up to rub my eyes, sensitive, a sigh parted my lips and I stood up and started towards the door to the en suit bathroom, before I got there a cough sounded at the door, I turned to see Jane and chocolate hair, maybe they're dating, but they look too similar, siblings?

"How are you doing?" she asked, perfect, spectacular, over joyous.

"Okay, how 'bout you?"

"I'm fine, um, we were sent up here to explain things to you, Heidi didn't get the chance yesterday." Nodding I sat down on the ends of my bed and indicated for them to do it as well, they both sat down either side of me, they look ready for action. "Okay, so we're vampires, we feed from people and our Master Aro wants you to be one or you die because you know too much."

"Huh?" that was my ingenious reply.

"We're vampires, you know from story books, myths and legends?"

"Oh so the town's people weren't complete and utter mental idiots then?"

"No," her brow furrowed at me, I stood up and carried on to the bathroom before doing a double take in the mirror; pale papery skin; purple bruises under my eyes while a rim or red circles my eyes; puffy pale lips; void blue eyes; smudged makeup, black tearstains down my face; scruffy burnt hair. Oh yeah, I'm a real hottie.

I started warm water running in the sink before Jane appeared behind me, I jumped in the air, literally, and had to use the sink for support.

"It will take you a while to get used to," I nodded while looking into the full sink of water, I turned off the tap before grabbing a flannel, dipping it in there and scrubbing my face violently. Jane was next to me in seconds and took the raggedy flannel from me before gently washing my face, by the way she is acting, slightly nervous I'm thinking she isn't one for compassion, more top dog no soft side.

Examining the ends of my hair there is no hope for them, once Jane freed my face I started looking through the draws, until I found what I want, scissors, Jane looked shocked when I raised them to the crisp ends of my hair and started snipping, I am only paying attention to what I'm doing so I can't really understand who she called for but I think it was chocolate hair, he came in and she pointed to me, within a millisecond he is right next to me, pulling the scissors from my grasp.

"What are you doing?" is it really that hard to figure out what I am doing?  
"Cutting my hair, what does it look like?"

"We'll get Alice Cullen to do that," as soon as he spoke the pixie girl from yesterday is on the other side of me and has the scissors out of chocolate hair's hand, she started snipping really quickly at my hair and within minutes, my hair is burn free, layered and at a reasonable length, shoulders.

"Thank you, Alice?"

"You're welcome, we're staying here for a while so my father can look after you, get changed my mother, Esme wants to meet you," she chirped, seriously proper fairy-like girl, I nodded and walked from the room into the closet, she followed me.

Her eyes scanning the rows and rows of clothing, pointing out dresses and skirts, I shook my head and went for some jeans, boots and a top, covering my legs and feet up seems like a brilliant plan.

The jeans are skinny black with a chain belt hanging from one side.

Boots are leather, heeled slightly with buckles and they reach min calf.

And the top is average length with a skull on it, and some studs, but it has long sleeves and fits well, usual my wardrobe is more radical, short ballerina skirts with corset tops and stuff, rebellious, all of my friends and I had a different style, geek, jock, Barbie girl, and emo/Goth.

I pulled the clothes on and walked back into the vacated bathroom before going back to the dray that has makeup in it, all new; mascara, cover up, and eyeliner.

Quickly I raked my fingers through my hair, messing it up a bit, and walked from the room, Alice shook her head at my outfit while Jane smirked at her.

Alice took my hand and walked me from the room, my legs are starting to hurt again but luckily where she took me is only a couple of doors down, she knocked quickly before walking in to a group of pale people with yellow eyes.

Alice introduced me to her 'family', Esme is a very pretty veggie vampire with caramel hair, I'm sitting next to her while Carlisle is trying to convince me to let him check over my legs, but I don't want everyone to see their ugliness.

"Edward, why won't she let me?" he asked exhasperatedly towards to auburn haired boy, he looked at me before turning back to Carlisle.

"It's embarrassing for her, she thinks they're ugly," what the hell? "I can read your mind, it's my gift." Oh so vampires can have gifts, cool.

"It's okay Carlisle, she'll give in," Alice said, smiling at me slightly, taking in a deep breath I nodded, he smiled slightly before unravelling the cloth around my legs, once it fell away all of them gasped apart from Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, they have seen it already.

I hid my face is Esme's shoulder, she sat there stroking my hair.

I felt him prodding around with them and then the coolness of cream being applied before fresh bandages being tied around them, I looked to him then, he had a small pill in his hand for me, I took it and quickly chucked it down my throat.

With that action one of my sleeves slipped and a small scar revealed on my wrist, hopefully before anyone could see it I pulled the sleeve back down, a knock came at the door and Heidi poked her head around, "Aro wishes to see you Adrienne," I nodded, thanked the Cullen's before following Heidi, speedily she picked me up and ran down to the throne room, she walked straight in and set me down, Aro looked up from his throne and was in front of me in seconds, I jumped out of my skin and landed on my butt on the floor, Jane rushed out to help me up while other people snickered.

Once standing me up was done she was back in her place.

"Sorry to scare you dear, how are you feeling?" he grabbed my hand while I thought 'chipper, dandy, 100% perfecta.' He laughed slightly, "not so good then," oh god can he read my mind as well, oh god is nothing sacred, "yes I can read your every thought by touch."

Oh deary me, he laughed again, oh well I'm glad I amuse you, "you do" the cheek of him, he laughed louder now, and he still has my hand. "Many people here have powers; Demetri can track you anywhere in the world," he nodded towards him, he gave me a wink, "Jane can put the vision of severe pain into ones mind," cool, "Alec her twin does the opposite, he can take away all of your senses, he can perform it on many people while Jane can only focus on one," and note to self, never piss those two off, "Heidi can make people swarm her, feel a pull in other words; Renata creates a physical shield; Chelsea can sever and create bonds and my brother Marcus can tell the ties between people."

He gestured to all of the people in the room as he spoke, "you my dear, have potential for a very different gift, very rare and it will explain why your people thought you were a witch, we don't quite know what it is though."

He smiled down at me, "but right now our job is to make you feel at home, so Alec, escort Miss Jay to her room, you will be guarding her for now," Alec nodded before taking my arm and pulling me from the room.

He walked at human pace to show me a bit around the castle, but he did have to drag me away a lot.

Once he reached my door he unlocked it and pulled me in, sitting me on the bed.

He leant against the wall and just stared, I felt naked under his gaze, but did they really have to have a male guard me, right now I don't trust men that much, they're pigs.

"I know what it's like to feel betrayed you know, have people you grew up around accuse you of something and you being too weak to stop it," I looked up to see him looking at me intently, he carried on, "me and my sister Jane, we were also burnt at the stake for witchcraft, our parents were long dead and the town's people didn't like us because we were different. They burnt us at the stake, Marcus and Aro saved us, once we were done changing we burnt down to village and had revenge."

"You make that sound like it's a good thing," he looked at me in the eye then before he was suddenly in front of me.

"Why is it not?"

"They were scared, ruled by their fear."

"That is why people are weak; fear makes them twisted in the head."

Thunder sounded outside, I turned to see the once bright skies a deep grey almost black and small splatters of rain hitting my window.

"What did they do to you?"

"Beat us and burnt us at the stake, like they do to any others," I feel sorry for him, he had no family and people deserted him.

"When was this?"

"Seven centuries ago. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane and I went to teach those humans you call friends," he spat the word, "a lesson when you were sleeping, you don't need to worry about them anymore."

"You killed them!" I screeched, standing up, more thunder shot in the sky followed by lightning, "that is wrong, they are innocent."

"Innocent people don't burn thirteen year old girls alive," he growled.

"Doesn't mean I wanted them dead, my friends were there."

"Yes because they are brilliant friends," anger filled me up and burned in my heart, strong winds started to howl, "calm down."

"After what I just heard, I don't think so."

"They did it for you, no one was happy with them living, you cried in your sleep Aro wanted to help, I was just dragged along by a pissed Jane, never cross her when she is angry trust me."

"Oh yeah, nothing says welcome to the family like 'we murdered your friends for you' I'm feeling the love, really, let's all go play polo now just to finish off the welcoming."

The wind rattled the window pain, glass shaking violently, rain still hammering against it and lightly shooting across the sky, one more bolt of lightning, cry of the wind and the glass to my window broke and shattered in on us, glass flying every where. Alec covered my body with his, him getting hit by the glass where as I just got hit by the wall when my back hit into it, I let out a gasp of breath, I heard the glass hit rock, or Alec in other words, but his whole body covered mine.

I hid my face in his chest, god he is tall, not as tall as Felix, but taller than, me.

"Calm down," he growled in my ear, I nodded and took a deep breath just in time for people to barge through the door and find the room covered in glass shards from the window and me up against a wall with Alec caging me in.

"Well, we'll have to clean this up," is all Aro said before turning to us, Alec moved away from me, Carlisle came and inspected me for any wounds, nada.

Edward and Jasper eyed me warily, I think they think it was me, but that is impossible.

Most people left the room, the only ones that stayed are; Aro; Caius; Jasper; Carlisle and Jane, Alec also stayed but he hovered by the door, awkward.

Jasper cautiously walked up to Aro and held out his hand, Aro took it with a small smile, he closed his eyes in concentration while Caius glared at the broken window, Jane fluttered by me, making sure I am okay, Carlisle seems to find this strange as he kept on glancing from her to me.

Aro was suddenly by me and he took my hand, I averted my gaze to Jasper who was leaving to room with Carlisle, he shot me one look before he vanished.

I wonder what he's gotten me into, I felt the cool vanish from my hand then I stood in my deserted room with only Jane sitting on my bed, Alec hovering by the door still.

I stared leaning back against the wall, my legs sore; slowly I slid down the wall until my bum hit the floor.

Sitting there I decided to spare glances around my new room, it's very plain; white walls with a blue carpet, sort of reminding me of heaven for some inane reason; a couple of shelves of books; a small wooden bedside table with a lamp sat on it, jewels incrusted for decoration. Heidi said I'm aloud to have more things put in and have it repainted if I like, basically I can do what I want to it, graffiti the walls, apparently Chelsea draws on her walls, Aro doesn't mind.

Jane eyed me warily before she crouched down, slowly she slipped my boots from my foot; that feels better, Alec looked at her confused.

"Alec can you please leave?" she asked.

He nodded once before leaving the room and closing the door, she pulled me up and walked me to the bathroom before starting the bath running with warm water, slowly she pulled my top from my body, Heidi walked in and gasped slightly, her eyes on my wrists, damn.

Her hand reached for my wrist, on the hand she picked lay a few scars from cuts, "what is this young lady?" her foot patted impatiently.

"Uh, well, you see, um, I have no idea what that is doing there," I grinned sheepishly.

"Don't lie to me young lady, Jane tell her," Jane looked at me before motioning me to undo my jeans, oh god this is embarrassing, scrunching my nose slightly before undoing the buttons and letting them fall down and kicking them off.

Jane stopped the water and motioned for me to get in, quickly I hopped into the water, she then took the bandages from my legs and scrunched them up before chucking them at Heidi, she dodged them, still tapping her foot.

The water burnt at my wounds which made me flinch slightly, blood oozed out from under some loose skin and still raw cuts, black ash crumbled from the dry, dead skin.

All in all the water now looks like crud, Jane pulled me up and out of it, she wrapped a towel around me and sat me on the bed. Both of them sat either side of me, Heidi still looking at my wrist while Jane patted my arms dry.

Jane then moved down to my legs, slowly she started picking at the dead skin, I screamed until Heidi covered my mouth when she pulled the dead skin away, she carried on doing this, my eyes started watering, she looked slightly sorry and a bit peeved when Alec, Felix and Demetri came bashing through the door, and that is why you don't scream in a castle full of vampires.

Wind blew my hair from the smashed window, they all took in my appearance which made me blush deeply, then their eyes went to my legs.

Oh god, none of them have seen them before, Heidi stood in front of me straight away trying to block them from view, Jane carried on picking the skin which made me whimper slightly again, Heidi was next to me in seconds, patting my back while her eyes looked down at my legs then to my wrists.

The others still staring, Demetri was the first to look away, looking me in the eye he smacked Felix up head, Felix looked at me before punching Alec in the face, he in return growled at him before lunging and biting into his arm, Felix knocked him off and into the wall, Alec got up, grabbed Felix and chucked him out of my window.

I was about to scream but Heidi covered my mouth, Demetri did a face-palm, Jane pulled more dead skin from my leg while laughing at Alec's pissed expression.

Jane quickly applied more cream to my legs before wrapping fresh bandages around them, she handed me another pill which I swallowed whilst walking into my closet and pulling out some pyjama's blue and cover everything up.

Once I walk back out only Alec is there, "Aro asked me to guard you tonight, but you can't sleep in here with the window open, come on," he grudgingly dragged me from the room and locked the door, he pulled me further down the hall until we reached another door, he opened it and it is terribly boyish, dark blue walls, wooden floor, many books, plasma television, sofa, double bed with blue covers, desk with a swivel chair and a laptop.

He nodded towards the bed before sitting on the black sofa, "go to bed, chop, chop, I'll be here all night."

"How terribly comforting," I mumbled, knowing full well he can hear me, he growled slightly which made me quick to jump into the bed and hide under the covers.


	3. Blood

**Adrienne POV**

Groggily I opened up my eyes, they flinched slightly by the bright shining sun. After stretching my eyes I sat up and started rubbing the sleep from my eyes, glancing in the corner Alec is looking at me with a strange look in his eyes, I smiled slightly before moving the covers from me and standing up, slowly I dared walking back to my room, I opened the door and sort of shuffled you could say to my closet before picking out some grey jean and a blue top, I showered before pulling them onto me and putting makeup on my face.

Quickly I checked up on my legs before walking back out from the room and bumping straight into Alec, "Master Aro said it is okay for me to take you outside, not further than the gates because it is sunny, but you are allowed outside."

"Let's go then," I pulled on his shirt sleeve.

"Don't you want breakfast?"

"Don't eat it, it makes me feel sick." He nodded before leading the way outside, I walked straight out but noticing he is hiding in the shadows caused me to falter in my tracks, I indicated my head for him to follow, grudgingly he stepped out from the shadows.

My breath caught in my throat, he glowed, or shimmered is a better term, millions of jewels encrusting on his flesh, sending rainbows everywhere, I noticed he isn't very happy about it so I turned from him and decided to lie on the ground. I know Alec is next to me because there is a comforting cool and colours reflecting on my closed eyelids, the sun caressing my skin.

A cold finger rubbed so invisibly against my hand that it could have been my imagination, I opened up one of my eyes, squinting at Alec, his eyes closed but a small smile on his lips, usually he doesn't have much emotion on his face, Jane on the other hand interacts with me more, more understanding of what I have been through.

My hand lifted and fluttered over his face, watching as the colours dance across my skin, pretty patterns forming and disappearing.

"Will my legs ever heal?" I asked out of nowhere, Alec opened his eyes facing me, he rolled over and rested his head on his hand, the sun disappeared behind a cluster of clouds.

"Not while you're human, if… no, _when_ you get changed all of the imperfections your body has will disappear and heal making you perfect to any human," I scoffed.

"Imperfections my arse," he smiled wryly.

"Your legs are not the best, not the worst, part of who you are now; and your wrists, don't act like nothing is there I've seen them." I blushed deeply before pulling my hand back.

He grabbed it and pulled my sleeve down to reveal my wrists, he pulled it close to his nose and sighed deeply, "why would you do this to yourself?"

"It's one of my imperfections," I spat slightly, trying to tug my wrist back.

"No, the real reason."

"I had a bad phase, people were avoiding me and whispering, this led up to being burnt alive, I guess they were keeping a distance, I'm not the only person ever in history to do it."

His other hand moved and grabbed a strand of my hair, he moved his head and pulled the hair close to his nose, he inhaled and then growled deeply before rolling completely on top of me, his legs either side of me, one hand pinning my wrists above my head while the other secured on my waist. His nose ruffling my hair, down the side of my face and onto my neck, he stopped at my collar bone, breathing deeply, almost panting.

I gulped lightly, not knowing what to think of this, his nose moved from my neck across my jaw up until it touched the tip of my nose, he leant his forehead on mine breathing really heavily now.

This is just like one of those romantic movie moments, just life isn't a movie, it's more of a soap opera crossed with comedy.

Slowly I eased my hands up and pushed on his chest, I'm not really one for sappy moments, ewe, he moved away from me and over to the wall, he is panting heavily, but he seams slightly happy about it, what on earth?

I decided to support myself on my elbows and slowly start moving so I'm propped up.

He started walking back over to me, kneeling down and started playing with my hair, god that is annoying, I shook him off, he just picked it up again, I jerked my head back, he smirked and went for it again, "dare try it and I'll ask Aro to change me now so I can rip your head off."

Grinning he took my hair in his hand again; I screeched under my breath, the wind started picking up and whipping my hair about my face.

Quickly he dropped my hair and I relaxed, the wind took a while to calm, but it did, curious.

Automatically I stood up and stormed away from Alec and into the castle, I stormed all through the halls, my feet smacking against the ground, frown on my face, a silhouette passed me before double taking and reversing in front of me, Felix.

"'sup kiddo?"

"Alec," I growled deathly low.

He chuckled, picking me up, knowing it's no use to argue I rested my head on my hands while my elbows planted on his back, "where are you taking me?"

"Game room, it should cheer you up."

"Lovely," within the next couple of minutes we were in a big room full of arcade games and sport games. WOW.

I struggled against his grip and managed to worm myself out of it, I think he let me, my eyes glazed over as I thought about the possibilities of this room, yes and there is only one… fun.

Felix smirked at me before waving his hand to the rest of the room, I smiled a you-don't-know-what-you're-getting-yourself-into smile, he looked slightly scared when I ran over to air-hockey with a squeal, I indicated for him to go on the other side and started hitting the puck around.

I heard the door open and close but focussed on beating Felix because he is good, plus he has vamp senses, unfair.

Me being temporarily distracted Felix took one last hit, got it into my goal and won, jerk, I curled my lips up before turning and storming over to another game, he laughed as I did that, I stomped in front of my favourite arcade game looking longingly at dance step, but with my _condition_ I don't think I'll be very good.

I turned away from the game and decided talking to Aro might be best, I walked through the door and down the hall to Aro's study, I can only hear one person in there so quietly I knocked.

"Come in child," Aro called through the door, I turned the knob and strolled in, standing before the desk, he indicated for me to sit down. "What can I do for you dearest Adrienne?"

"I was wondering what your plans for my future are?" he perked up at this, somewhat taken back.

"We are planning on changing you in a couple of years or when you are ready if it is sooner, why do you ask?"

"I wondered what my legs will be like."

He stood up and rounded the desk to stand in front of me, he knelt down to my level and looked me in the eyes, 'like a father would do to tell his baby girl her heart won't be broken forever and he'll kill the bastard that thought it was okay to do so' his eyes looked into mine, the red covered in milky film really intense.

"They will heal, better than ever before, not one imperfection."

"What is it with people and my imperfections today?" he took my hand and laughed lightly.

"I it nice to see you're settling in." I nodded and smiled slightly, "you may go now dear one, think over what I have told you and tell Alec that your imperfections are what make you perfect."

"Thank you Aro, you're very kind to me," I stood up, him following, I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek lightly, "a fatherly figure," I mumble, I know he heard because his face lit up when I said it, I danced from the room and down the hall.

Dancing all of the way to my room, I passed Heidi on the way, she smirked at me before running off, once I was in my room I closed the door before rolling my trouser legs up and sitting on my bed with the pot of cream, quickly I unravelled the bandages, I wonder whether or not the doctor and his family went home yet, I think they have, maybe not, I'll have to see.

The bandages fell to the floor, my legs still pretty sore, I scooped some of the cream into my hand before it disappeared, I looked up shocked and found Alec with the cream in his fingers looking at it, how the hell did he get in here? I never heard the door open or close.

He eyed me with an evil, knowing grin, I tried to reach for the cream, he pulled it away, I am losing my patients fast, he seems to do that to me a lot.

He grabbed my hand and lifted it so I can't reach for the cream before putting the blob on my leg and gently rubbing it in, getting every part, all of the burnt parts of skin have fallen away now, just pink and redness with some loose skin.

He used his thumb to rub the cream in some of the more tender spots of my leg before moving onto the other and repeating the routine.

Once he was done he screwed the cap on the cream and put it on the table before grabbing out fresh bandages and wrapping them around my legs, once he was done with that he washed his hands and sat next to me.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" I asked while looking at him, my hair shielding my face.

"I know."

**Alec POV**

What overcame me in the garden today I have no idea but I need to set it straight with her, I stood waiting in the corner of her room while she danced in, a small smile on her face, she didn't notice me as she started work on her legs, seeing the sores on there impulse acted on its own accord and I was in front of her in an instant, cream in my hands before I started work on her legs, after bandaging them up and washing my hands I sat beside her.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" she asked me, but it sounded more like a statement.

"I know," god this girl is going to be the death of me, kindness, that is not what I do, I am the badass Witch Twin that vampires fear, not some pussy whipped glitter fairy caring for a human, I don't even know what came over me other day when I spoke to her about mine and Jane's past.

She looked at me, head tilted to the side, hair covering her bright blue eyes that reflect a sunny sky.

Quickly I stood and was out of the room, I don't want to go there.

Her blood is too god and I don't think Aro will like me killing his new pet, yeah that's the reason, not her safety, definitely because of Aro.


	4. I can see that

**Adrienne POV**

Whatever mental affliction that has corrupted Alec's brain is really starting to annoy, he hasn't spoken to me in three weeks, three weeks and with no excuse what so ever, if he is around a corner and I am turning it he will make an excuse and run off.

I am now officially bored, it turns out Carlisle and his family left when they were sure I am fine, I could have told them that.

My legs aren't as bad now, mostly scars and a few cuts, loose skin all gone and redness dead.

Skipping down the hall I passed Jane and Alec, but I am so not going to acknowledge him, he glanced at me while I passed, I carried on my way to the throne room, I've always wanted a throne, wouldn't that be cool.

I knocked on the door and waited for Caius to allow me in, he's the only one sitting in the throne room, not even his soul mate here.

He motioned for me to take a seat, I hopped my way over and sat on Aro's throne, my legs swinging over one of the arms while my back on the other arm rest.

He looked minutely bored, "how can I muse you this very dull afternoon, human?"

"I'm really bored, can we play a game?"

"Why would I involve myself in something so inane and dumb?"

"Oh please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please…"

"Alright, alright, what do you want to play human?"

"Eye spy, you know how to play?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Okay, I spy with my little eye something beginning with T."

"Tiles," I nodded my head, "I spy with my little eye something beginning with W."

"Wood," he nodded dully, "I spy with my…"

"This is pointless and boring."

"Yeah if you start with a frown it will always be boring, smile go on I dare you to smile."

He looked at me with a brow raised, pale hair glistening, "I don't smile."

"I can see that."

"What is that supposed to mean human?" he seethed at me, teeth clenched glaring eyes.

"It's just I've never seen you smile, you know that thing people do with their face that makes them seem nicer… Aro is known best for it." His lips twitched at my joke.

"I will let you off this time child, but be gone I am thinking."

"Yes Uncle Caius." His eyes widened at my statement, I just winked before fathing from the hall in a dance.

I bumped straight into a wall and earned myself a snicker from someone, I looked through my bangs at a giggling Jane with Alec's arm in a vice grip, he looks like he is trying to escape, his face showing little amusement at my idiocy, thank and goodnight.

"I forgot how dumb human's are, you just tip the ice berg you do."

"I am best know for tipping ice bergs, speaking of which, do you want to watch I film I'm really bored."

"What does that have to do with ice bergs?"

"Titanic, duh," I lifted my hands up, she smiled slightly and nodded before pulling me up and the both of us to my newly decorated room, they moved me from the guest room a while ago so I now share a floor with the guards, my room has pale green walls, wooden flooring, a single bed in the corner with lilac sheets, it has a princess drape over it in a pale lilac, there is a corner which had my television with a lilac sofa and green cushions on it, fireplace in another corner with recliner chairs there.

I also have many educational and fiction books on shelves and an en suit bathroom, Heidi also insisted on a walk in wardrobe which Aro willingly obliged to.

I settled down on the sofa while Jane put Titanic in, she sat on the floor while she glared at Alec until he sat next to me, I decided to pay him back for ignoring me and put my legs on his lap, he glanced at me I smirked and settled down to the film, Jane quickly hopped up and drew the curtain before chucking a blanket over me.

I grinned evilly as soon as Leonardo Decaprio came on, Jane giggled and Alec growled, settling himself to staring at the wall all of the way through the film absentmindedly playing with the bottom of my pyjama bottoms, once it was over Jane put on another film which I didn't watch because my eyes blurred and drooped before the blackness engulfed me.

…...

I awoke in the dead of night, literally I'm in a castle of vampire's at around one in the morning, I would consider that the dead of night.

I slight creek stole my attention and alerted me someone else stood in my room, the lamp switched on and Alec stood over me.

"Aro… and Jane told me to watch over you," I nodded, but the slight movement caused nausea to spread through me I covered my mouth with my hands as I leapt from the bed and ran to my bathroom, just making it in time to release my guts into the toilet.

I felt a cold hand brush against my back while something held my hair from my face, my throat burned once my stomach was completely void, fire prickling the edges of the flesh inside my throat, a condensing glass of water hovered in my perpetual vision, I grabbed for it and gulfed it down in seconds, the fire deceasing.

I quickly brushed my teeth and turned to a slightly worried Alec, I shrugged and made to move passed him, he grabbed my arms and searched my eyes.

I pushed his hands off me and walked from my room, thinking; I have missed my period for about six days, that's odd, but it could just be coincidence; I just puked the life out of me and I have a craving for pizza, but I always have that so there is nothing new there.

I can't be, it's preposterous, but then I was violated a while ago so it is an option, I walked from the halls and into the garden, stars shining brightly at night, watching me, giving me some comfort, they always do, I felt Alec behind me all of the way, his eyes scolding the skin on my back.

Slumping on some steps I heard him follow suit on my right, I satisfied myself by looking at the stars, the cool summer wind ruffling my hair and clearing the heat that's there, I raked my fingers through my hair and stayed there watching as the stars moved through the sky as it turned, soon the first signs of orange kissed the sky followed by a hint of pink.

I blinked shocked, Alec pulled me up beside him, to be honest I had forgotten he was there, he dragged me back into the building and to the throne room where Aro looked shocked at the site of the two of us, I probably look a mess, Alec rushed up and gave him his hand, Aro took it still slightly dazed before pulling his hands away and looking at me expectantly, I reached my hand up to say it is okay, I was in front of me in a second and clutched my hand, his cool skin freezing my warm one's, he was entranced for a few seconds before looking up in what could be said as utter shock and bewilderment.

"J…Jane, please take Adrienne to her room and Heidi I need you to do a bit of shopping please, he turned to her and whispered something too low for even the closest vampires to hear by their strained faces, I felt Jane pull me from the room and into mine, barely noticing the transaction.

She sat me on my bed and sat next to me in complete silence until Heidi came in ten minutes later with a pharmacy package.

She tossed it to me and led Jane from the room, I opened it curiously and found many a pregnancy tests, oh god.

I took the first one and did what had to be done= positive; the next one= positive; another= positive; again= negative, oh well that evens the odds, not; last one= positive. I collapsed against the walls and slid down it, placing my head in my hands, I'm bloody pregnant with that dick's baby.

I heard my door open and close and am vaguely aware of Heidi's designer bang bang shoes standing in front of me.

She bent down and looked at the results before gasping, Jane and Aro were in the room then, Jane gasped and hugged me, and Aro looked slightly peeved.

"Oh holy SHIT!" I bellowed which caused two more people to enter, Caius and his wife, she looked sad while he was fuming. "I'm not keeping it." Was all I said and every set of eyes turned to me.


	5. Mercury

**Adrienne POV**

"You can't expect me to, because in the end I won't get to keep it," everyone is in the throne room, only a couple of us knowing what we are actually discussing while the others are there as protocol and to carry me away if I lose, yeah I'm far past that.

"Fair point, but are you sure, once your changed you will miss it," Aro reasoned, I think he just wants a grand child to eat, you cruel, cruel man. I shook my head.

Everyone else is looking at either me or him. Most looked frustrated, Felix stepped forwards; "Master, please, what is going on?" he bowed slightly.

"Adrienne is with child," and he makes it sound like some miracle. Everyone who didn't know looked at me shocked, Alec was seething, what?

I shifted my weight from foot to foot, my teeth indenting my lower lip. I moved my face from my hair just in time for the uproar of enraged voices; "'WHAT?' 'NOT OUR BABY GIRL!' 'HOW?'" I found that one quite amusing and turned to Demetri who had asked and was looking at me.

"Well Demetri when a girl become impregnated it usually only happens one way," everyone turned to me, "you see, the only way for that normally to happen is for her to have sex, that is your biology lesson for the day Demetri" he looked shocked, so did everyone else, oh come on they do not think it was by choice do they? "hey, I didn't want it, in my defence, tell them Aro." He looked slightly amused if that is possible in this situation.

"It's true, some men are pigs." I shivered at the reoccurring memories.

I swallowed the bile in my throat and grinned sheepishly, "anyway back to what we were discussing, you wouldn't let me keep it so I see no point in going through all of the pain."

"What if I let you and you were changed just after giving birth."

"That… that would change things, but you wouldn't."

"Yes I would, we could use a child around here, everyone has missed out on one and I know you truly don't want to give the baby up."

"But… can I think about it?" he nodded and I walked from the hall and into the gardens, I seem to come here a lot.

I don't want _his _baby, but I've always wanted one and I can't do that if I'm changed, it's also not safe if one of them loses control and she's around I wouldn't be able to stop it, also I will be a Newborn and not aloud around it. I can't have her, I won't.

I felt Aro touch my hand, he sighed, "I see you have made up your mind, I will get Heidi to bring you a doctor, she'll be back in an hour or two," I turned to him with a smile, "just to let you know we have amazing control, you wouldn't have guessed it by the way he acts but Alec has blood lust for you and has been controlling it well, I'm sure we could handle a kid," maybe they could, it's a shame vampires can't procreate, then I wouldn't have to have this baby, it won't be cursed with that man's genes. "Male vampire's can procreate, with humans that is" Aro mumbled to himself, ding, ding, ding I have an idea, now I just need to find a male vampire. "NO! That will put your life in danger, the child will be half vampire and half human it has to eat it's way out of you." Well then how do you know it works? You could change me just after.

He sighed, "where would you find a vampire that you love?" if I find one can I do it? "We'll talk about it," oh yes we will, bye Aro.

He waved me off and went to Heidi who was standing by the door now, I went up to my room and what a surprise Alec is here.

"How can I help of vampire love of mine?" I asked, sarcasm entwined into my voice, dripping like juice from my lips.

He growled, _what's got his pants in a twist?_

_I don't know. _

_What do you mean you don't know?_

_I mean I don't know, now shut up head._

_Fine, for now, I will be back; you can't get rid of me._

"Hello, are you there?" Alec towered over me, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I just got lost in thought, it wasn't very familiar territory."

He growled, his lip curling up, "How can you take this so lightly, when that vermin violated you put that thing in you?"

"It's the easiest way, anyway I'm happy."

"Why?" he looked like he thought I was going to do or say something stupid, when do I ever do that?

"Well I'm getting rid of this baby and Aro said if I find a vampire I like I can have a kid with him before I am changed, I don't have long but he said we could talk about it, and I have my ways of persuasion."

"No man or vampire is touching you apart from me," he stated deadly low. Looks like someone has possessive issues… wait what did he say?

"What makes you sooooo sure?"

"B… because… I… uh… yeah that's it." He smiled proudly.

"What's it, you didn't even make a coherent sentence let alone explanation?"

"Oh, didn't I? it made sense in my head."

"No wonder no one understands it then." He growled again, wow I just bring out the best in him.

I tried to move past him but he braced his hands either side of my head, trapped like a… whatever gets trapped as easily as me.

"No… man… is… touching… you… understood?" my eyes narrowed.

"What gives you the authority to control me?"

"Why are you so frustrating?"

"It's one of my many charms, jealous are you?"

"No."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem with me sleeping with someone else should you?"

I pushed my way past him, I felt a hand restrict me and pull me back, Alec's clutching my wrist, "why don't you listen, it's dangerous."

"I'll be changed after, anyway why do you care?"

"I don't," he stuttered quickly.

"Sure, whatever floats your boat Alec." Something flashed in his eyes, could it be the bloodlust?

"You don't understand, you're too young to."

"I think you'll find I am very mature for my age."

"That makes you more innocent and naïve than before."

"Whatever Alec, suit yourself, but I do what I want, whenever I want."

"Urghh, you are so infuriating, why can't you see that it will kill you, dead, dead."

"I know about that Bella girl, she didn't die, why would I?"

"She got lucky."

"Why do you want to stop me from being happy?" I turned on the puppy dog eyes and his face softened slightly.

"I'm trying to protect you."

"Save it for some… what?" he did a face palm which looks very adorable on him, wait adorable no, no, no, it looks stupid, yeah stupid works.

"I'm trying to protect you Adrienne, why can't you see that?"

"Uh, because it doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does, your blood, it's too good, I have to stay away from you but it's hard, your like the sun, everyone orbits around you, you draw everyone it, but I'm Mercury, drawn in closer than the others, so close it burns."

"Mercury," I whispered, he nodded, stroking his fingers through my hair, god that is so annoying, I jerked back slightly, he grinned and moved in again, oh hell, is he relentless?

His fingers brushed through my hair again, all the way through, I didn't jerk back because he would just do it again, he smiled triumphantly but knew better than to do it again because I'd kill him.

He was gazing deeply into my eyes, using this as a chance to get out I moved around him and sat on my bed, he looked slightly hurt but lost it when Heidi came in with a greying man, oh well this isn't embarrassing at all.

Heidi gave Alec a glare he just ignored, the doctor sat next to me and gave me a pill, obviously told not to say anything, I took it with a swig of water, he gave Heidi a similar pill and told her to give it to me tomorrow, if I leave it the egg will continue to grow, which means I can change my mind, she smiled, placed it on the table and showed him out, of course he won't make it to the door, they'll kill him in a moment.

Alec rushed over to me in a matter of seconds and covered my ears, muting any sound completely, he removed them after a minute or two, looking deeply into my eyes again, what is up with that?

He just kept on looking so as discreetly as possible I picked up my pillow and hit it to the side of his head, his eyes widened in shock before he grinned and started the worst torture possible, tickling me, I started laughing hysterically, tears pooling in my eyes and his fingers teased my skin through my top.

The door opened and Alec sat next to me casually, causing the person at the door to snigger, I looked up to see Jane.

"Uh, hi" I mumbled sheepishly, she laughed again before sitting next to me.

"You okay?"

"Mmmhmmm," she gave me a wink before standing and leaving, what on earth?

He gave me a sideways glance and a lopsided grin, wow that looks adorable, I flicked his nose with my finger before standing and walking into my wardrobe, I pulled some pyjama's from a draw and walked into the bathroom, ignoring Alec eying mm, I changed into the… THE POODLES! Oh god, poodles really?

He better not bloody laugh, oh and they have matching poodle socks, lovely I just need a hat now and I'll look like a dork.

I chucked my clothes in my wash basket and walked out of the bathroom with a scowl, he looked up at me and stifled a laugh, I stuck my tongue out which made his laughter impossible to hold in, I stomped over to him and knocked him off my bed which stopped the laughing momentarily and he growled, now it was my turn to laugh, his pouty face is so… un-him.

I grinned before sitting on my bed and rolling the trouser legs up, he did what he did last time and took over sorting them out, I just watched as he tended to the scars, my eyes grazed over to my calendar, it's Christmas in a week, he noticed my straying eyes and looked over at the calendar.

"What's Christmas?" my eyes widened in horror, how could he not know about Christmas?

"It is a celebration on the 25th of December every year celebrating the birth of Christ, just I'm an atheist and don't believe in any of it, I just love Santa, presents and snow."

He still looked confused, "research it on the internet Alec, it knows everything." He nodded, finished bandaging my legs up and stood.

I shuffled under my covers while he closed off my lamp, I fell into sleep quickly while he left my room.


	6. il mio bello per sempre

**Adrienne POV**

Sun streamed in my window, I forgot to close the curtain last night, a winter sky covered the sun in seconds, Christmas sung in my head as I shot up from my bed, I had managed to get my way today and I am no longer pregnant so it is a beautiful day. Aro had kindly asked Caius to dress up as an elf along with Marcus while he is Father Christmas, I asked Heidi to dress up as an angel, as she said she would.

I walked around my room and breathed in the cool, crisp air of Christmas, a twirled into my closet and pulled out my Christmas outfit, I decided yesterday that I would wear a dress to surprise everyone, it is a deep burgundy red, I'm wearing green tights with it to cover up my legs and red ballet flats.

The dress has split t-shirt sleeves and a circle collar with a corset tie keeping it all together, it then goes down into a layered skirt, seven layers of puffiness if I remember correctly, it finishes just above the knee.

The shoes have a ribbon on each one tied in a neat intricate bow.

I jazzed my way into the bathroom and applied some makeup; light grey eye shadow, black mascara, pencil eyeliner on my inner lid parts and outer parts with a flick in the corners, and a little bit of gloss to shine my lips.

I brushed through my hair and pulled it into two pigtails on either side of my head, I kept my side fringe down to cover my left eye, quickly I re-plucked my eyebrows so they sat in perfect neat curves. Finally I brushed my teeth, placed dangling snowflake gold earrings in my ears and was out of my room, Felix waiting to take me down to the throne room, his eyes bugged out because I never wear dresses, I gave him a smile, he returned it before picking me up bridal style and running me to the throne room, he put me down in front of the double oak doors.

He opened it up and bowed for me to enter, I gave him another smile before dancing my way in, the leaders sat in their thrones dressed accordingly, Heidi fluttering about the Christmas tree, adding the final touches turned to me; silk white dress hanging over her body with a gold belt keeping it up, she beamed when she saw my attire and ran over to me, squishing me in a hug.

I returned it and turned to a smiling Jane who dressed up at a ballerina in honour of the Nutcracker.

She even wore the pointed toe shoes, she whispered in my ear about 'Felix and Demetri putting mistletoe around everywhere like booby traps to catch people out, so I should be careful' I gulped jokingly and nodded.

Demetri and Felix wear dressed as toy soldiers while the wives were fairies, god they went all out, still no sign of Alec.

I don't care because just that second my eyes zeroed in on a pile of presents named AJ, that's me, Aro noticed this and nodded for me to continue, I skipped my way over there in a trance causing Corin to laugh, I winked at him before pulling the first one from the pile- _Dearest Adrienne,_

_Have a very merry Christmas, I am glad you introduced us to it and hope you will thoroughly enjoy the gifts you shall receive,_

_Yours 'fatherly' Aro and Sulpicia (Motherly for her)_

I laughed at that and tore the silver paper away from the felt box, inside sat a Volturi crest necklace, I squealed childishly which I could tell gave Aro great pleasure, I pulled it over my head, and it rests in the cavern of my chest perfectly.

It matches my dress, now that is lucky.

I turned to the next gift then, a box that looks slightly deadly,, and you'll know what I mean in a minute- _Merry Christmas AJ,_

_I'll teach you to walk in these later; I need to get the camera for it,_

_Lot's of love from Heidi. _

I gulped and pulled the lid from the box; a pair of six inch stiletto heels sat there; straps crossing over the ankle with buckles, glossed so they're shiny and closed toe ends, I gulped again when I found a grinning Heidi next to me. She gave me a small wicked grin.

I quickly put the box down with a sheepish smile, I turned to the one from Felix and Demetri- _Bonjourno AJ,_

_We wish you a merry, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry and you know the rest, hope you like it,_

_from Felix and Demetri._

I unravelled the paper and grinned maliciously, which I heard made everyone freeze, I could feel it in the air as I stared down at the vampire pranks kit, vampires make it to play pranks on other vampires so they're even more believable, revenge time, mwhahahahaaa.

I turned to see Heidi backing away slowly, hands raised in front of her to deter me, I smiled slightly at her, evilness edging it.

Carefully I placed the box on the side and turned to my other gifts; from Caius and his wife got me an elegant princess dress; it is translucent gold netting covering a white gold silk puff skirt with many undercoats flowing down over the feet and draping behind me. The top bit is white gold clinging material covered in the gold netting drape with a belt sort of elastic in the netting to hold it to the body with a diamond decorating it. The sleeves are the netting flowing past the hands and down. It is low cut around the chest.

I folded it back up and turned to Caius with a grin, he froze, eyes wide as I ran up to him and squished him into a hug, he patted my back slightly, he had to pull me off and his wife the same hug, he pulled me off of her as well. I ran back to the table getting a few laughs from behind my back, I turned quickly to see Caius grinning at Aro.

From Marcus I gold glass slippers to go with the dress, I mean heels made out of really tough glass like Cinderella has in the fairytale.

Speaking of fairytales from Afton and Chelsea I got an old book of fairytales, published late eighteen hundreds, early nineteen hundreds, I gave them a smile and put it down.

From Corin I got a bunch of romance movies e.g. The Notebook etc… I gave him a smile and turned to the last on my pile, from Jane.

Jane got me a hooded cloak, deep crimson red that ties at the neck and flows down behind me, it has golden patterns framing parts of it, I turned to her with the same face as I did with Caius, she backed away like Heidi but I caught her and squeezed her to un-dead death, I felt two hands grip me around the waist and pull me away from her, I turned to see I bemused Alec.

I smiled at him, thinking of my little surprise, all of them have their presents in their bed chambers, Chelsea and Afton I got a couple of icky romance noels that are too vivid for me.

Felix and Demetri I got an XBOX with some games to share, I specified that in the card.

Heidi I got this deep scarlet top that says 'I'm in love with a vampire' I crossed out the 'a vampire' part and wrote 'myself'.

Aro and Sulpicia I got a lap top, they seemed fascinated about them when I explained one the other week.

Caius I got a joke book and his wife a bunch of bangles.

Marcus I got a mobile so he can get a girlfriend and stay in touch with her.

Jane I got a Nintendo with many games where you can torture and kill people.

I wasn't quite sure what to get Alec so I got him a scarf- blood red with his name embroidered in it in gold thread and a leather band with his name imprinted on it also.

I pulled away from him while Aro ordered Felix and Demetri to put my gifts in my room, they saluted him with grins, which he returned with a Father Christmas ho ho ho and a smile.

Once they were gone Heidi conversed with the wives. Chelsea and Jane were going to their Jane's room, and my plan is starting.

Caius, Aro and Marcus are talking in hushed tones while Afton and Corin made their way over to me and Alec.

Heidi suddenly started playing Christmas carols that she hasn't even heard and listened intently to the words, picking up on the chorus' and slowly singing along.

Alec hovered behind me in what I would describe as protectively, Afton and Corin seemed to notice this as well seeing as they eyed me, which made Alec move closer behind me.

They whispered something and went from us to Heidi and started dancing around, who would have thought the Volturi could be childish, I didn't get a chance to ponder the thought because Alec grabbed me from behind and hauled me from the room and down the hall until we reached his room, there he pushed me gently, but with force, onto his bed, he stood over by the wall, one leg rested on it, arms crossed his hair flicked to one side of his face fashionably.

His eyes drifted to the wrapped boxes sitting on his pillow behind me, his eyes darted from the gifts to me before we heard a scream and Jane burst through the door hugging me furiously.

She had the Nintendo box in her hands, she shoved it at Alec along with the card which he read and smiled on the corner of his mouth.

She grabbed it back with a snarl as he eyed it before running from the room.

Slowly he walked over and picked the smallest box up from his pillow, the one with the black leather wrist band.

He opened it and smiled the lopsided smile before clipping it around his left wrist, he then went to the other box and pulled out the scarf, his smile grew slightly and he tied it around his neck.

He knelt down in front of me with that smile still in place and pulled a leather box from his pocket and held it up in front of me.

Tentatively I opened up the lid and gasped, embedded in the cloth there is an oval locket, made of twenty-seven carrot gold with a ruby in he centre hung on a golden chain.

My jaw dropped causing Alec to grin and pick it from the case, he moved behind me, I felt the cool of the locket rest on the soft part of my throat, freezing the flushed skin there, his frozen fingers brushing the back of my neck as he clasped it shut. My fingers cased around it and found an inscription; _il mio bello per sempre._

My fingers gently smoothed against the writing, Alec was in front of me in seconds, his hand caressing the top of mine on the locket, I turned my hand around and looked at them joined, his so much bigger than mine, I quickly retracted my hand and glared at my nails, I stood up in a start and rushed to my room, Alec hot on my heels, I ran into the bathroom and pulled out a cuticle stick, my nails need a clean and paint.

I dug the entire sum of gunk from them and then went to get the red nail varnish from the draw and coated my nails in it quickly, them being a nice long length.

I smiled at Alec as I entered my room again, I showed him my nails proudly, he shook his head at me, which of course made me go into a mood, "annoying dollop head."

"There is no such thing as a dollop head, why would you say that?" he asked me.

"How do you know there is no such thing, it could be in the dictionary."

"Define 'Dollop head' to me then."

"In two words?"

"Yeah."

"Alec Volturi."

"Uh-huh." I smiled slyly at him before skipping innocently up to him and flicking him in the eye, literally right in the centre of the iris. "Jesus, what was that for?" he asked with a hand cupped over his wounded eye, I just grinned, pulled his hand away and kissed his battle scar gently, my lips pressed against his cold lid, his breath on my neck, I may have lingered a little, but pulled away as fast as I could when I realized I had been hovering.

His hand moved up to play with one of my pigtails, I held a hand up to him, "try it and I'll flick your other eye."

"If you kiss it better then I'll continue no doubt."

"I won't."

"Darn, I was hoping you would," he gave me that damned lopsided smile that is just too adorable, "that locket," he said changing subject and taking it in one hand carefully, "it belonged to my mother, she never took it off, I inherited when she died, Jane got her ring, you remind me of her a bit."

"What, stupid enough to keep you at birth," I muttered, he frowned slightly.

"No; funny; able to make the best out of a bad situation; caring; has enough love for everyone and the final thing that is something not many people can do until you came around is make Jane smile and act her physical age." My heart fluttered slightly.

"She sounds lovely, I wish I had the chance to meet her, but then she'd be pretty old right?"

"Yes, quite old."


	7. Tease

**Adrienne POV**

So Christmas day passed really quickly, kind of annoying really, but it just means we're closer to spring, yay.

But yeah I'm in a perky mood and dancing around my room to Christina Aguilera- Not Myself Tonight, which of course means, Alec shall walk into my room with w weirded out expression. Right on cue my door opened and Alec is on my bed watching me with a brow raised, I just grinned and carried on spinning.

The song switched to Alesha Dixon- Drummer Boy, he snorted slightly.

"God, music has gone down hill."

I stopped dead and glared, "good music didn't come in until after the slave trade and seeing as you were probably born before that you won't know good music Mister Judgemental."

"Mister Judgemental, Really?" I nodded with a smile.

"Yup" I pooped the 'p' before dancing again all of the way around my room until I fell and landed on Alec's lap. He secured his arms around me and kept me there, even though I tried to escape I was unsuccessful.

I felt his nose nuzzle the crook of my neck, brushing my hair away and breathing me in, he tends to do that a lot as you may have gathered already.

I felt his cool lips gently press at my jugular and up the side of my neck until he reached my ear, breathing there, his teeth nipping at the bottom of my ear. Is he bipolar, or just barmy?

He moved again, kissing down my jaw, yeah kissing is what I'm calling it, until he reached the corner of my lips where he stopped and pulled away, okay now that is leading me on and by the small laugh he made it shows on my face.

One of his hands moved the hair away from my face while he turned be around so I'm facing him, "hello, how may I help you?" I asked in a fake cashier checkout girl voice, I smirked before leaning in closer to me, "what are you doing?" I asked rather dumbly, but you see I've never even kissed a boy… or girl, so I don't know how it plays out. Alec gave me that lopsided smile, damn him and his stupid unnatural beauty crap.

"Trying something," he muttered before stopping a centimetre away from my face, my heart fluttering and he grinned? He pulled back and laughed slightly, oh my god he can hear my heart beat, is nothing sacred in this world?

I stood away from him and turned off my music before walking from the room in a huff and into Demetri's room where they set the XBOX up, playing some game to do with cars and guns laughing hysterically, it made me stop dead in my tracks, eyes wide and mouth agape, they sniffed the air and turned to my frozen form, Felix looking sheepish while Demetri cowering.

"And I thought I'd find normality in here," I stated before turning and walking out of their room and straight into Aro, who has his laptop with him trying to figure out how to turn it on, I laughed slightly and pressed the power button, he beamed before walking on.

Well I guess everyone liked their gifts, I walked into Heidi's room who is posing in her floor length mirror in different clothes, the top I got her included, she waved at me through the reflective material, I turned around and walked on, this is so boring.

I waltzed over to Jane's room and walked in, her laughing evilly as she shot someone, I'm starting to regret buying her that, she looked up at me and smiled before sending a look to someone on the other side of the door, I shook my head and sat on her bed and heard the door shut close.

Alec standing there with a triumphant grin plastered on his face, great I'm locked in a room with him and Jane.

Jane smiled wryly at him before turning back to her game, completely engrossed in it.

I sat watching Jane as Alec walked over and picked me up, sat down and cradled me in his lap, he is so frustrating, he secured his arms around me and started playing with my hair, I growled slightly, "do you want a poke in the eye again?" I whispered deadly to him, this made Jane freeze and look from me to him, her face questioning my sanity and his balls.

"I beg you pardon, you poked my brother in the eye?"

"Why yes she did dear sister and it hurt me badly," Alec faked sorrow, hand clutching his unbeating heart.

"You deserved it Dollop Head."

"Again with the Dollop Head, it doesn't exist."

"Says who Alec?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Says me, that's who."

"Says you so that suddenly makes it so then?"

"Yes, are you completely dumb?"

"Let me answer that question with another, have you ever met me?"

"I take that as a yes then?"

"Well done, you can have a gold star."

"How about a…" he started tapping his cheek.

"A punch in the face, sure," I lifted my fist, he grabbed it in his hand.

"It'll hurt you more than me."

"I can dream can't I?"

"Only if I'm in them, then yes you can."

"Why would I dream about you, you…"

"You two sound like a bloody married couple and you're not even dating." Jane stood up and left the room down the hall, I pulled away from Alec and stomped to my room before slamming the door in his face; he opened it up and closed it gently behind him, making a point of it too.

He noticed the locket he gave me fall from the safety of my top onto the front of my neck, I grabbed it and tucked it back in, I'm not going to tell him I never take it off because the only reason I don't is because it was Jane's mother, not because he gave it to me.

He un-tucked it and lay it on the front of my top, I pulled away from him and walked into my wardrobe, the box with my present from Caius sat on a shelf, I pulled it down and walked back into my room, Alec sprawled on my bed.

He looked up and smiled before taking the lid off and handing me the dress, shooing me into my bathroom, I pulled my clothes off and out the dress on, having to grudgingly call Alec in to do up some fastening on the back, he walked in and moved to the clips of my back, making sure to brush my bare skin while he did them up, once he was done he spun me around to face him and smiled, my hair flaring over my eyes, he brushed the strands away and pulled me out of the bathroom on the bed my glass heels rested.

He pulled me over and knelt down on the floor before putting the heels on my feet, making sure to keep eye contact with me, I no longer have to wear the bandages, but he also knows the fit I throw when people see my legs, once they were on he stood up, me now meeting his nose, I hate being short.

He grabbed one of my hands while placing his other one on my waist and pulling me to him, I used my free hand to take his shoulder, oh this is so terribly fairytale.

Alec started pulling and twirling me around the room, always releasing me and then pulling me back to him, we stopped dead there, my breath hitched when he leaned in closer to me once again, but something in my eyes told me he wasn't going to stop and trick me.


	8. Short but Sweet

**Adrienne POV**

He didn't stop, his eternal lips caressing mine, carefully brushing against them, I'm sure he can feel the heat my face is giving on off in a pink blush, both of us have one of our hands entwined while his other hand's pulling me closer by my waist. I pushed my lips closer to him, my spare hand slipping past his shoulder and to the nape of his neck, I seriously have actually no clue what I'm doing, just right now this is the best first kiss ever.

I felt my mind skim and touch the edge of something black, darkness with golden lights shining through, like the stars on a clear starry night, Alec froze for a second, I pulled back his eyes opened wide in shock before he gave me a small smile.

**Alec POV**

I'm kissing her, _why am I kissing her?_

_Because you like her you dolt._

_I am not a dolt, I'm a Dollop Head thank you very much, and I don't like her._

_Yes you do, or you would have killed her by now because she annoys you so._

_Oh shut it will you, am I never aloud to win?_

_Nope, now shut up and enjoy it._

_Piss off._

My mind skimmed something pure, a golden white light, is that meant to happen, Aro says it's how it's supposed to feel when you find your mate, or soulmate sort of.

My mind froze and she pulled from me, I gave a smile which she returned making my dormant heart soar. I kissed her on the forehead and hugged her close, the warmth of he flesh through the dress perfectly on mine, I will kill anyone who hurts her ever again, I don't care if my possessive issues are playing up, Jane always said I had them, I told her to shut it and give me back my top.

I don't know how long I stood holding her, but too soon dusk hit, the pink and orange tainting the clear sky, she turned around and motioned for me to undo the fastening on her dress, which I did before she disappeared into the wardrobe, she came back out after five minutes in '$' sign pyjamas, she sat on my lap where I was sat on the bed, I pulled her white silk covers away from the mattress and lay her down there, me lying under them next to her, she shivered slightly but snuggled closer to me, her back on my chest, one of my arms draped around her waist as she played with my fingers and stared out at the now starry sky.

My head resting on my left hand, I always though the stars looked like innocent eyes watching you and judging everything you do, I am way past caring now.

"Alec, why won't you let me have a child?" I growled slightly.

"Well because no man is touching you."

"Then you give it to me, I can be changed just after, Aro and I already spoke about it."

"Please don't do this to me, I want you to be perfectly safe."

"Not necessarily right now, just before I get changed, please Alec."

"I won't be able to control myself."

"I trust you, I trust everything about you no matter what you've done."

"Please, don't."

"Alec," she sighed and her eyes widened, watering slightly.

"Urghh, don't do that to me, we'll see," I have no intention of doing it, but it'll muse her, "now sleep." She nodded and snuggled into my chest, I played with her hair all through the night thinking what if this is short but sweet?


	9. Well this is bloody marvellous

**Adrienne POV**

I snuggled closer to the stoniness that rested behind me; I felt the walls circle around me closer and immediately knew I was safe, how? I have not the foggiest, but it was there humming in the background, singing in my ear and breathing on my neck, playing with my hair… god that is annoying, I flicked his hand away.

A soft snicker sounded in my ear, I moved away from him and over to the other side of the bed, I heard a slight aggravated huff before the walls wrapped around my waist and pulled me back.

I rolled over and peeled my eyes open to see the chocolate hair of Alec Volturi, his crimson eyes shining through, their very own sun, "morning," he smirked.

"Afternoon Adrienne," I shot up, wide eyed.

"Really, are you sure? I mean I can't of slept that long, c'mon, really?" he just smirked at me.

"Yes, Aro insisted you needed rest, Cook is bringing you up lunch in a minute." I nodded before pulling myself from the bed, he growled, I walked into the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes before going into the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror; brown hair falling past my chest in waves; black and purple plaid shirt top buttons undone with a silvery grey vest top showing and some long necklaces; wet wash leggings; grey ankle boots, I put on some makeup and walked into my room.

Alec gestured to a plate of lasagne, I love Cook's lasagne, I skipped over to it and ate it all up before slumping into my chair.

Alec made a few comments about my food, which in turn got him a flick of it in his face using my superior flinging fork skills. Which made him start playing with my hair, which got me to punch him and hurt my hand, then he laughed at me and I flicked more lasagne in his face.

Once I was done Cook came back up, wavering under the intense gaze of Alec, grabbed the dishes and ran from the room with a small bow, poor guy.

I walked back into my bathroom and brushed my teeth before walking back out and from the room with Alec on my heels; he's like a lost little puppy.

I knocked on the throne room's door, even though I know full well that they could hear me, before walking in and smiling at Aro, his face looked slightly sober.

"My dear child, we have a issue to discuss," I rose my brow before nodding, "we're going to have to change you sooner than planned, we have a family in Forks, a family of vampires and they have broken the law, we not too soon, enough for you to be in control, but we need what we can and you are very valuable and we need to change you now." My eyes bugged open, Alec stood supporting behind me as I wavered, I nodded slightly while gulping down my vomit. "I am sorry dear, but it has to be this way, Alec go get her comfortable," was the last thing that passed through my ears before Alec pulled me from the room, I'm not ever going to have kids, and I wanted to name a boy Caspian and a girl Mercury.

I felt myself being sat on my bed, I looked up at Alec who seemed to be photographically memorising my eyes, his finger wiped a stray tear before he turned to Jane and Aro who just entered.

Aro gave me no time to scream or complain because he rushed over and bit me quickly, for which I am thankful, no going back now as the pain pierced me, body and soul, scratching into my bones and tearing into my nerves, clawing at my brain and flooding my lungs, stopping my voice from being let loose like I wish I could.

My nails clawed into the bed sheets as my body died and changed, well this is bloody marvellous.


	10. Complete

**Adrienne POV**

God my throat burns and my legs wreck, I mean what the hell was that about Changing me early is bull sheisse stupid Cullens.

The burning covered only my throat now and a few voices could be herd newly formed ears, yeah go ears, but stupid vampire lord.

My eyes fluttered slightly and a huge face obscured my vision… Alec, I smiled slightly before sitting up fast. He grabbed my shoulders quickly keeping me steady, yeah like I need it, I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw two crouched Demetri and Felix with Jane, Renata and Heidi behind them, I winked which made them let out breaths that I hadn't heard them take in, funny I was too distracted, heheheee.

Aro stepped around Felix and Demetri with Renata on his heels, he gripped my hand, mind Raper! He snorted softly before letting my hand fall back to my lap and walking from the room with Renata and Heidi.

I stood up and walked over to my floor length mirror; my hair chocolate brown, falling past my shoulders in waves is a deeper chocolate; my skin deathly pale and beautiful with a tiny rose blush on my cheeks; my face perfectly angular and my nose completely straight; bright crimson eyes shone at me, which did make me gasp; I checked the final thing, my legs were perfect and scar free, I squealed hugely.

Demetri came up behind me and rested his head on my left shoulder while Felix did the same with my right, they smiled at me, I grabbed for my phone which they eyed, I winked at the before snapping a photo of us in the mirror, Felix grabbed it and smiled before showing it to Demetri "don't I look sexy?" he asked.

Demetri shook his head before Felix turned to me, "I do don't I, he's just in denial?"

"Very sexy Felix," I walked over to my printer with my phone and plugged it in printing of the picture and taping it to my wall in my new hot self. I think I might become one of those really up themselves self absorbed vampires.

A thought suddenly occurred to me… no children, I gulped slightly and felt my eyes prickle, but of course no tears will fall, I felt Jane come up behind me and motion for the guys to go, which they did reluctantly.

"Are you okay Addie?"

"Addie?"

"It's my name for you, are you okay?" I nodded and smiled slightly even though my heart ached, Jane pulled me into my wardrobe and pulled out a pile of clothes before shoving me into the bathroom, I washed, dried and put on the clothes; mini, black denim skirt with studs in it; baggy black and red vest top; stiletto heels, black wit buckles that show off my legs, the sort of thing I used to wear before the accident, accident my arse they tried to kill me… those mother f****rs will pay, I growled at the mirror and it cracked all the way up through my face. Wow, quickly I dried my hair and put on lots of black eye shadow making my eyes pop out.

I strutted from the bathroom and posed in front of Jane who laughed and snapped a photo of us on her phone, and we looked good, I look about sixteen, good; an eternal baby is not what I want.

I pulled my Volturi cloak over my body and pulled the pendant over my neck before linking arms with Jane and walking from the room into Heidi, she took my other arm "Everyone else is waiting down in the hall for us," I nodded and smirked, this should be fun. We strutted our way down the halls until we came to the double doors, with my new eyes they look much more intricate, every curve and crevice visible to me.

Heidi pushed the door open and we walked in making every jaw drop, even Alec's which made my ego elate lots more.

We stopped in front of a beaming Aro, "I see you are well dear," I grinned and nodded, "good, and your power? We should test it." Now I felt dumb, what is it? the frustration burned in my mind along with the blood orange flames around Heidi, Jane and I, they jumped and I nodded in understanding before wishing them away, which worked, wow.

Aro clapped and Caius looked amused while Marcus actually looked vaguely interested, cool.

"Splendid, absolutely splendid, try again, but something different."

I nodded and thought water, a splash came from behind me and Caius actually laughed a little, I turned around to see Alec completely covered in water, he growled at me, I pretended to looked scared which made him get a malicious lint in his eyes, okay now I'm a little scared, his fog started towards me, very quickly, faster than I remember. Ooh I know, wind, a strong current hit the fog and sent it back to Alec who let it drop and opted for lunging at me, I screamed and ran from the room, hearing a lot of laughs behind us. I saw him close behind me, I turned a corner and ended up being smashed into a wall with Alec pinning me there, smugness all over his face.

I blew a raspberry in it which made him grin, "Someone hasn't grown up have they?"

"It's kind of hard for a vampire to grow up Alec, you should know that."

He looked slightly pained then and let me go, damn I struck a nerve, I stood in front of him when he tried to turn away and crossed my arms, he moved around me, I ran in front of him again and grabbed his face in my hands, unwillingly he made eye contact with me, "I'm sorry," carefully I kissed his forehead and looked him in the eye again, "you okay?" he nodded, I bet no ones seen this side of the badass Alec before, the innocent, pure and vulnerable side.

I dropped my hand from his face and started walking away and down the halls with him silently walking behind me and following me into my room when I walked in, he closed the door, I sat on the sofa and felt him sit next to me, I turned to him and pulled him so his head rested in my lap, my fingers stroking him hair in all of it's wetness, I gazed out at the stars and resisted the burn in my throat, which is actually really easy.


	11. United

**Adrienne POV**

I had finally fed and actually the blood isn't that bad, it eases the burn and tastes different with every human, I wiped the small trickle of blood from my mouth and strutted from the hall fiddling with my Volturi pendant on the way to my room.

Lounging on my bed looking at the intricate patterns of the ceiling, a small knock came at my door even though I know full well Felix is there and he knows I know too, I guess old habits die hard. I told him to come in and in the next second he was lying beside.

"What is so fascinating about the ceiling Addie?"

"It looks different," I mumbled he snorted.

"Yes it does… to you, anyway we leave for Forks in an hour, Aro also said dress appropriately," I grinned and stood up before waltzing into my wardrobe and pulling out a fancy black dress that falls just past the knee with a netted lined neck. I pulled it on and my cloak over my shoulders with my Volturi pendant hanging out of it.

I also had on a pair of small heeled black shoes and I was done, before I decided I really needed to brush my hair, I raked through it with my comb and it fell in cute waves past my shoulders.

I skipped out of my wardrobe in on Felix and Jane talking about the Cullen's, Jane really hates them apparently, they turned to me, I linked arms with Jane and skipped from the room and back into the throne room, Aro looked over what I was wearing with a nod.

Alec walked in ten minutes later with Heidi and Demetri, he gave me a curt nod and gave Aro his hand, "right, it is time to leave," I walked from the hall with Heidi and onto the jet to Forks, Jane and Alec talking about how they are going to enjoy this, much to Aro's pleasure.

Once the jet landed we ran all of the way to a small clearing where the Cullens stood, all seemed taken back by another presence, me.

One seemed to be concentrating, Edward I'm guessing, the mind reader, '_stay out of my head you nut'_ he gave me a small smile and whispered something to the one with many scars and golden honey hair, he has a pixie looking one next to him who was scrutinizing me.

"Ahh, Carlisle my old friend, how long has it been?"

"Six months since I last visited to be precise, I see you have changed young Adrienne, Aro, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, but am confused, who is this human that has found out our secret Carlisle?"

"You are very blunt Aro, and no one has found of our secret I promise you," Carlisle held out his hand to Aro who grasped it firmly and closed his eyes.

"I see you are telling the truth, so you killed the boy… painlessly," he spat that word, and all of the Cullen's seemed pained by having to kill the boy, "that is very unlike you Carlisle, what did he do? Oh he threatened your family's existence, shame he looked like he had power." I'm bored and these guys have creepy yellow eyes, why, are the pussy?

A brunette vampire next to the mind reader glared at me, why I have no clue, oh did mind reader tell her what I thought, bugger, her lips let slip a growl which alerted everyone to something going on.

"Bella, what is wrong dear?" Carlisle asked while mind reader held her back.

She nodded to me, I growled and got ready to pounce, my eyes turning to slits and my muscles tensing, Aro faced me with a slight amused glint in his eyes.

"And what has she done wrong Bella?" Mind reader walked up to him and gave him his hand while a big bulky guy held onto Bella with honey hair resting a hand on her arm, "I see, well young Adrienne is only a month old and has been through a lot, and also has not learnt yet to control her thoughts and emotions, have you child?" I stood up straight and faced him.

"No Master, apparently not," this caused the big bulky one to snigger along with a blonde next to him.

"So how is young Renesmee?" Renesmee, the half breed? Mind reader turned to me and nodded slightly, I think he's just happy I didn't call her hybrid, I'm not that mean.

"She is well Aro, fully grown and on holiday with Jacob," Carlisle answered.

"How lovely, the dog," this caused the blonde to snigger along with Felix beside me, I'm guessing he is the imprinter.

This comment caused the brunette to lose it and lunge at Aro without anyone being able to stop her or Aro; quickly I jumped in her way and pushed her off course while landing perfectly in front of Aro in a crouch. Brunette matched my stance and advanced towards me, _fire_ was all I thought and she was surrounded by flames burning hot like magma and bright orange like the sun, none touching her of course, I made sure of that, just close enough to make her snap out of it.

The Cullen's looked shocked and turned to me, brunette calmed and now tried to find a way to get out, I let the flames drop and she ran back to mind reader.

I let a lazy smirk paste itself across my lips and turned to face a slightly grinning Caius, I gave him a small wink before Aro called order, "well, as there is no need for us he, we will take our leave," he gave Carlisle a small nod along with a caramel hair coloured one, very pretty, she seems motherly, that word set venom in my mouth and I really need to break something, honey hair looked at me shocked along with mind reader and suddenly calming waves shook over me. Oh these are the people who helped me when my legs were icky, mind reader… EDWARD nodded, I felt kind of smug, I figured out who they are.

"Nonsense Aro, we haven't had time to catch up, stay for the rest of the day, then take your leave, it is fine by us," oh, yeah I like Carlisle, Edward sniggered slightly, '_get out of my head you mind raper.'_ He stopped giggling like a little girl then and faced me with a confused face on and slightly peeved, ha in your face monkey boy.

"If you insist Carlisle, we would love to, maybe it will let our two family's unite together instead of having a loathing for each other."

"Yes I hope so Aro," Carlisle nodded and ran off into the trees with his family, the guard and elders following, I ran next to Felix.

We came up short of a huge house with glass walls and at least four story's high, they led us in, of course none of the Volturi know how to treat a home or what to say, so I guess it's my job to take the lead seeing as everyone is tense, "nice place, who decorated it?" I asked, I swear the tension in the room relaxed a little.

"I did," Esme, Edward nodded, Esme answered.

"I love it, very I don't know, homey? Yeah homey, brilliant," she smiled at me.

"Thank you dear," she did an awe face to Alice, I think, who nodded. Well that's not at all patronising now is it?

"Aro we must talk," Carlisle led Aro, Caius and Marcus upstairs somewhere and everyone else seemed to look uncomfortable.

"Hey Felix," he turned to me, "do you think you could beat Emmett in a wrestling match?" I asked with a grin.

"Hell yes," that cocky childish grin appeared on his face, and let me tell you all of the Cullen's were shocked that the Volturi can have fun.

"Yeah, well I bet you couldn't" Emmett roared with the same sort of grin, "we'll have to see won't we?"

They both charged outside, with me on their heels, "okay no killing," they both rose brows at me, I shrugged and they crouched ready looking at me for the command, "and vamp war… that means go you dollop heads," they nodded in understanding and leapt into the air, a huge crack echoing in the wind, Felix tossed Emmett into a nearby rock that shattered on impact, the effect was awesome though. Emmett got up immediately and tackled Felix to the ground, I think this is going to take a while so I'll leave and come back in an hour to see how they're doing.

I skipped back in the house to find no one had moved, I let out a sigh of irritation, "okay, does anyone here like fashion and clothing?" Alice and Rosalie jumped forward, I grinned and turned to Jane and Heidi who gulped, "be nice and go play… NOW!" They nodded wide eyed and followed Rosalie and Alice up the stairs.

"Um, whose piano is that?" Edward stepped up, "okay, Demetri play piano with Edward, and if either of you disagree I'll burn your butts off, got it?" they nodded and sat by the piano, "where'd Chelsea and Afton go?" I asked, looking around dumbly, "oh well, Jasper play video games with Santiago," he nodded not needing the warning and ran upstairs with Santiago on his heels, "and dear Bella why don't you and Corin go shopping for books?" they both looked at each other reluctant, "do I have to say it twice," they shook their heads and ran from the room, oh I'm good.

I turned to face Alec, darn I missed one, I opened my mouth to speak but he covered it up, "you are not going to boss me around like them missy, you have no authority over me."

"No, but I'm better looking than you so I can do what I want," he shook his head at me so I turned away from him to see Esme calmly reading over a housing magazine, I skipped over to her and read over her shoulder, she tensed slightly but relaxed quicker, "what ya thinking of doing?"

"Thinking of what to do next, I've done all I can for this place," she seemed quite annoyed by that.

"Decorate my room in Volterra if you want, I don't mind," her face brightened, "seriously, decorate it however you like, just not too pink," I shivered at the colour, she beamed and started through many fashion housing magazines.

Alec grinned at me and I skipped from the room outside and for some reason he followed, we passed Felix and Emmett still wresting, ha it is such an even match it could last for hours.

I skipped into the forest, deep enough so no one can listen in to what we say, and jumped up into a really high tree and climbed all of the way to the top before resting on a branch, lounging lazily next to me with closed eyes Alec sat.

I settled down on my branch and closed my eyes as well, listening to the birds sing in the distance and bugs buzz and Alec breathing.

We hadn't spoken much since I awoke from my turning, jerk, "why've you been ignoring and avoiding me Alec?" he opened his eyes.

"Doesn't matter," what, oh come on you don't just ignore someone for a month for no reason.

"Yeah, uh, that's bullshit, it obviously does because otherwise you wouldn't have done it," he growled and sat up facing me.

"I said it doesn't matter, why can't you let it go?"

"I would like to know, seeing as it affected me as well and now you act like nothing is wrong," my voice slowly rising.

"Leave it alone will you, I just had some thinking to do."

"Thinking, for a month be careful don't strain yourself you might give yourself a brain haemorrhage, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," his voice quivering as well.

A cough echoed from below us but we ignored it, "how lovely, you don't want to tell me things then don't bother, I couldn't care less."

"Sure that's why you're having a hissy fit over it now."

"Don't you sure me you, you, you DOLLOP HEAD!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!" I turned my growl down to a vampire below us, who I don't recognise, "hello young one I am Vladimir and this is my brother Stefan," I think he is addressing me, Alec growled and I hopped down from the branch and stood scrutinising this intruder.

"Yes, and what are you to do with me?" he laughed.

"You have spirit young one, we would like you to join us, you have power and would be happy with us."

"She is not going with you traitor," Alec was suddenly beside me.

"You don't tell me what to do Alec Volturi," I growled at him, "but I would have to decline Vladimir, I am loyal to the Volturi."

"Pity, we'll have to kill you then, you are too much of a liability to us," what? Suddenly we were surrounded by many vampires, newborns I think.

Alec got into a defensive crouch as did I, one of them, a girl leapt at me, I shoved her off and burnt her alive with my fire while Alec killed two, three advanced on him though and he was chucked from my view and many of the newborns went after him, I heard a small grunt and then silence, shit, all of them came onto me then and got hold of different body parts of mine while Stefan and Vladimir looked on smugly until of course Aro and the others appeared, their smiles grew, "how lovely, you came to watch the younger of your guard die, I'm sure she is ecstatic." He drawled at me with a smirk, I spat at him which hit him in the face, he growled at me and some of the vampire's grip grew tighter, I screeched slightly, none of it matter because Alec may not be alive, "oh yes and we killed your other guard member, the boy," Jane growled and tried to leap for Stefan but was pulled back by Felix and Emmett.

I struggled against the grip on me but came up empty, "why Vladimir, they have done nothing wrong," he turned to Aro disgusted.

"You have had this coming, and this little witch was meant to die months ago, but no you had to send your guard to play hero," major prick alert. "We knew you had your eye on her and if she were changed you would stop at nothing to have her so she had to be disposed of, luckily her village suspected her, all they needed was a little push and they all hated her, worked out until you came along."

I let out an aggravated cry the sky ripped open and tears pored over the small town of Forks.

In all of my anger I didn't notice the fog ebbing towards me and neither has anyone else so I tried not to draw attention to it as the newborns all collapsed to the floor.

I dived straight for Vladimir and grappled with him while in my perpetual vision Alec emerged from the trees and pounced on Stefan.

Vladimir threw me off of him while the others killed the now awake newborns, basically it is a forest of broken trees and body parts.

I hit into a tree and flipped back up again just in time for him to grab me in a choke hold and pin me to the ground.

I snapped at his hand with my teeth and tore one of his fingers off, take that sucka.

He growled in annoyance and slapped me across the face, "I have to say, that was the most pussy slap ever," I smirked.

_Lightning_, a bolt of electricity shot from the sky and straight into his head shooting him from me and across the clearing.

I ran like a bullet straight after him and pinned him to the trees before tearing one of his arms off, dick move.

I lobbed it into an already burning fire along with the other one, I hooked my legs up onto his shoulders and pulled his head from his body before chucking both of them into the fire, rain clouding my vision.

Jane had two newborns closing in on her, _wind and fire,_ a huge heated blast of fire surrounded the two vampires and burnt them to a crisp, the sweet stench of burning vampires burning my nostrils.

All of the vampires including Stefan lay dead on the ground with everyone torn and broken around, even the Cullens who decided to help.

Alec with a missing arm, but he is reattaching it, with Marcus' help, well that was fun for afternoon activities wouldn't you say.

With his reattached arm Alec looked up at me and winked, my annoyance is complete. I ran over to him in seconds and crushed him in a hug, breathing in his scent of crisp night air, yes that is what he smells like, he fell onto the ground in the force of my hug and hugged me back which of course made all of the Cullen's gasp, I heard Caius laugh which made the gasps go again and Marcus sniggered and, well you get the picture, basically I bring out the side of people that they like to keep hidden.

The clearing was by then vacated by everyone apart from Alec and I, me sitting over him looking into his face while his eyes searched mine, rain still poring down on us, I kissed his wet lips slightly before laying on his chest…


End file.
